1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency divider capable of operating at microwave frequencies.
2. Discussion of Background
A divide-by-two circuit in accordance with the invention is called analog to distinguish it from digital frequency dividers which switch between two states. Known digital dividers use bistable flip-flop type circuits compising a plurality of components in cascade, and suffer from non-negligible propagation delays and stray interference when operated at very high frequencies, which limits the maximum useable frequency. Known analog dividers include a mixer, an amplifier, a filter and a feedback loop. The Applicant's French patent application No. 81 03621 describes a circuit which is outlined in the block diagram of accompanying FIG. 1. In this circuit the functions of mixing, amplifying, and feedback, are provided by a single component, namely a dual gate field effect transistor (FET), thereby reducing transit time and stray interference. However, this circuit also requires a bandpass filter.